familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Howe (1642-1713)
}} Biography Col. Samuel Howe, second son of John and Mary (Jones ) Howe, was a prominent man in both civil and military affairs. He was a carpenter and resided in the hamlet of Lenham, in Sudbury. Framingham Settlement He was admitted a freeman in Sudbury in 1671, and resided there until 1682 when he moved to Framingham. With a deed dated 19 May 1682, he and Samuel Gookin bought of the Natick Indians, a large tract of about 1700 acres of Framingham lands, which is referred to in local histories as the Gookin and Howe purchase. In 1673 he built a new bridge in the northeast corner of Framingham. He was very prominent in the early history of the town as it appears in the local histories, and is spoken of as 'a man of energy and public spirit.' King Philip's War He held many town offices, and was colonel of a regiment made up of companies from the towns in the vicinity. "He served in King Philip's War, in Capt. Nathan Davenport's company, and was an officer in the militia, and his name appears in the lists of those who suffered in the Indian war." Genealogies - Daniel Waite Howe, NEHGS, pp. 7-8 King Philip's War (1675-78) (sometimes called the First Indian War, Metacom's War, Metacomet's War, or Metacom's Rebellion) was an armed conflict between Native American inhabitants of present-day New England and English colonists and their Native American allies in 1675–78. The war is named for the main leader of the Native American side, Metacomet, who had adopted the English name "King Philip" in honor of the previously-friendly relations between his father and the original Mayflower Pilgrims. The war continued in the most northern reaches of New England until the signing of the Treaty of Casco Bay in April 1678. * King Philip's War (participants) Inheritances He gave to his son David, land in Sudbury on which was built the Red Horse Tavern, later known Howe's Tavern and as the Wayside Inn which remained in his family for four generations. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Martha Bent He married 1st in Sudbury MA on June 5, 1663, Martha Bent (1642-1680). She died August 29, 1680 and from this marriage were 7 children, all listed in the vital records of Sudbury: # John Howe (1664-1740) - md. Elizabeth Woolson # Mary Howe (1665-1711) - md. Thomas Barnes # Lydia Howe (1666-1742) - md. Thomas Barnes # Samuel Howe (1668-1731) - md. Abigail Mixer & Sarah Leavitt # Martha Howe (1669-) - # Daniel Howe (1672-1680) - md. Elizabeth Johnson # David Howe (1674-1759) - md Hephzibah Dearth # Hannah Howe (1677-1742) - md. John Barnes 2nd Marriage: Sarah Leavitt He married 2nd Sarah Leavitt (1658-1726), widow of Nehemiah Clapp. She was born February 25, 1659 and from this marriage were 6 children, and not all are record in the vital records of Sudbury: # Elisha Howe (1687-1753) - md. Hannah Shavally # Daniel Howe (1689-1756) # Nehemiah Howe (1693-1747) # Moses Howe (1695-1750) - Md. Hannah Heald # Ebenezer Howe (1697-) # Micahjah Howe (1700-1740) References * Ancestry of Samuel Howe * Memorial #29452932 for Samuel Howe - FindAGrave. * King Philip's War 1675 - Wikipedia